onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/Japan/2017/06
|-|30/06 = 'Important Updates' '1. SSR Shikigami Ootengu Summoning Rate up Event' Event period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.6 During the event period, the rate of summoning the SSR shikigami Ootengu when using Mysterious Amulets, magatama, or Real-World Amulets, is increased. '2. New Packs Available in Store' Lucky Amulet Pack 1~4 Availability period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.13 Each pack can be purchased 5 times Daruma Lucky Pack Availability period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.13 July Lucky Pack Availability period: 2017.7.1 - 2017.7.31 '3. New Skins Available in Store' Availability: From 2017.6.30 after update patch Skins released: #Ootengu “Fair Breeze, Elegant Music” #Kyuuketsuhime “Violet Fur with Emerald Accents” #Yasha “Blood Moon in Blue Skies” #Yamausagi “Innocent Young Rabbit” '4. Great Gold Battle' Event period: 2017.7.1 - 2017.7.14 Complete the designated missions during the event period to obtain gold rewards. '5. Amulet Giveaway for Daily Missions' Event period: 2017.7.1 - 2017.7.7 Complete all daily missions to obtain one Real-World Amulet per day during the event period. '6. Shrine Update' Availability period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.13 Items available: Enma, Black Daruma x4. Exchange for the item of your choice using shrine tickets. '7. Sharing of Shikigami Collection' Users will be notified when they have collected all the shikigami of a particular rarity type (SSR/SR/R). Sharing the shikigami collection scroll to Twitter/Facebook will allow users to obtain 50 magatama for the first time they share each rarity type. '8. Gifting Packs to Friends' Event period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.3 Users can select friends from their friends list to send gift packs to during the event period. '9. Limited Time Levelling Event' Event period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.9 Onmyojis who have attained specific levels during the event period will be able to unlock lucky packs. Details can be found in the event page located at the the “イベント” (Events) lantern. '10. 平安七夕祭り' イベント期間：6月30日メンテナンス後から7月7日まで イベント内容：期間中、「イベント」提灯のイベント画面で七夕の願い事を発表する、もしくは願い事を短冊に書き、笹などに吊るした写真をアップすれば、豊富の報酬を獲得できます。 '11. 掲示板体験最適化 今から「掲示板」提灯で新版掲示板に入れます。新版掲示板はよりスムーズの閲覧体験ができ、実用な機能も沢山追加しました。どうぞご利用ください。 '最適化' '''1.' 結界挑戦券の所持上限を30までアップし、結界突破の更新クールダウン時間を5分まで短縮されました。 2. 陰陽寮鬼王挑戦で、高ランクの鬼王を討伐成功した際、低ランクの成就が自動的に完成されるようになりました。 3. 個人結界突破および陰陽寮でソロの結界突破で，挑戦失敗した場合、クールダウン時間は発生しません、結界挑戦券も消費されません。ただし、陰陽寮突破のマルチ挑戦で失敗した場合、クールダウン時間は発生します。 4. 百鬼夜行のチュートリアルを最適化しました。 5. 一部の式神のHPゲージの位置を最適化しました。 6. 第19章の神楽の台詞の音量を最適化しました。 7. 戦闘で目標を選択するとき、長押しでスライドすればターゲットをチェンジできます。 8. マルチ戦闘清算画面で友達申請機能を追加しました。 9. 戦闘中晴明の「言霊・縛」のスキル説明の効果命中の説明ミスを修正しました。 10. 蛍草が治療するとき、「樹妖」のアイコンが表示されない不具合を修正しました。 11. 陰界の門の清算画面でプレイヤーの名前が表示されるようになりました。 12. 一部の翻訳ミスを修正しました。 |-|16/06 = 'Update Contents' '1. 2.5 million Downloads Celebration' Event period: 6/16-6/22 Login every day to receive a gift at 20:00. :6/16: Real-World Amulet x1, Coins x100k :6/17: Real-World Amulet x1, Blue Daruma x1 :6/18: Real-World Amulet x1, Black Daruma x1 :6/19: Real-World Amulet x1, Rank 4 White Daruma x1 :6/20: Real-World Amulet x1, Coins x100k :6/21: Real-World Amulet x1, Blue Daruma x1 :6/22: Real-World Amulet x1, White Daruma x1 '2. SSR 'Kachou Fuugetsu' Rate UP' Event period: 6/16-6/22 Summon rate for Kachou Fuugetsu through Mysterious Amulet/Bead/Real-World Amulet increased. '3. New Strange Dungeon' From 6/16 the Ootengu Strange Dungeon 'Eye of the Storm' has been unlocked. Clear floors 7, 8, 9 and 10 to receive Mysterious Amulets, Rank 4 White Daruma, Black Daruma and the Ootengu Special Skin 'White Clouds of Nobility'. :Strange Dungeons are high level dungeons that require stronger Shikigami and Mitama to clear. Furthermore, special conditions in the dungeon are written in the dungeon explanation, which can be checked through the question mark on the Strange Dungeon screen. '4. Exchange Shop Update' Exchange period: 6/16-6/29 Exchange contents: Mannendake, Rank 5 White Daruma x2, Rank 4 White Daruma x2 '5. Pack Sale' Special Soul Pack Sales period: 6/16-6/29 Sales explanation: Can be purchased 3 times a day Lucky Amulet Pack 1-4 Sales period: 6/16-6/29 Sales explanation: One type of pack can be purchased up to 5 times '6. Jorougumo Skin Sale Discount Event' Event period: 6/16-6/22 20% discount applied to the Jorougumo skins 'Demon Mother' and 'Spider's Toxin' '7. New Emotes Added' Player-designed emotes have been added. (We sincerely apologise for not including the creator names in this update. They will be included later.) *Multiplayer mode emote creators: 鶯ボール、神甘壱参、シキヒト、柚鈴、Vampi、ミミズク梟、清道、カナ@堂島さん、よよよぅ、もすとろ、TATSU00. 'Optimisation' 1. Inventory Shikigami can now be selected as a 'Favourite'. Shikigami that have been 'Favourited' will show up first in battle preparations, Barrier Defence, Soul Screen, etc. They will also show up last in Exchange Shop and Training screens. 2. Arena action bar's flag effect has been optimised. When the flag's effect is in place the display will be prioritised. 3. BFF system daily rewards are now sent through mail. 4. Bug where the arena healing effect turns to 1 has been fixed. 5. Auto-matching for Tako Dungeon has been added. 6. Explanation for friend invite codes has been added. 7. Barrier invites when Shikigami are already cared for now display properly. 'Bug Fixes' 1. Karasu Tengu's display error when using skills has been fixed. 2. Pricing display error for Soul Pack has been fixed. 3. Battery display error during battles has been fixed. 'Mitama Adjustments' 1. Hari Onna Hari Onna Soul now receive the Arena Flag Buff. :Developer's thoughts: In order to adjust the balance of the game Hari Onna now receives the damage up buff of the Arena Flag, becoming stronger in late-battle. 'System Adjustments' '1. Arena Action Bar Flag Speed' Flag speed has been adjusted to be faster, speeding up damage increase and healer decrease. :Developer's thoughts: We received a lot of complaints that battles proceeded too slowly, so the flag has been adjusted in order to increase the battle pace. '2. Arena Action Time Limit' Due to players purposefully dragging out the battle time (by not selecting an action) a penalty has been implemented. When an action is skipped 3 times in a row the action time is shortened (5 seconds each time). This penalty is removed after 5 selected actions. The action time limit has been adjusted from 30 to 20 seconds in order to increase the pace of battle. '3. Action Bar Optimisation' An error in the action bar calculation has been fixed. :Developer's thoughts: There was a slight error in the mechanics of the action bar until now. The speed requirements for certain PVE dungeons (such as Mitama 10) have been lowered. Please note there may be some changes in PVP speed calculations. 'Shikigami Skill Adjustment Announcement' The following adjustments are planned to be implemented in upcoming updates. For more information follow the official site or twitter. '1. Shishio' 森の力: Shishio uses the power of the forest to call forth vines to attack a single enemy. Deals 120% of attack damage. For 2 turns, the target's resistance is lowered by 20. 生生流転 (unlocked after Awakening): When Shishio's turn ends, he transforms once to power himself up. Has a 20% chance of reflecting status effects to a designated enemy. If the enemy uses an action that requires onibi, Shishio's action bar will increase by 20%. 鹿角衝突: Shishio attacks a single enemy. Deals 191% of attack damage. When 鹿角衝突 is used in transformed form, up to 3 enemies can be targeted, reducing their action bars by 40%. (if the same target is selected consecutively then their damage is decreased by 40%). If the target's action bar is pushed to 0, the target will be stunned for 1 turn. Shishio loses 1 stage of transformation that cannot be recovered until the end of the turn. :Developer's thoughts: Adjustments have been made to allow him to activate more useful support skills. That is why the function to increase his action bar when the enemy uses onibi has been added. The buffs from the transformation effect have also been increased. '2. Ootengu' 鋼鉄の羽: When Ootengu attacks damage and critical damage is increased by 15%. When not attacking feather blades surround Ootengu, nullifying 1 occurance of a status effect. :Developer's thoughts: In order to deal more damage, he is given immunity to one status effect every turn. (It should be noted that this is not one effect activation but the effect of one skill. All skill effects from Yuki Onna's skills will be nullified once.) '3. Enma' 魂奪取: When an enemy is defeated Enma summons a small white oni in their place. On the next turn, the small white oni deals 50% of Enma's attack damage to all enemies before disappearing. When 怨霊重圧 is used, there is a 50% (+effect accuracy) chance transforming an enemy into a small black oni. After skill adjustment are implemented skill levels will be added. For level 2/3/4/5, the chance of the enemy transforming increases to 55%/60%/65%/70%. :Developer's thoughts: Enma has been adjusted to increase her single target sealing capabilities. '4. Aragawa no Aruji' Lowered the chance of the skill 呑噬 consuming 0 enemy buffs. :Developer's thoughts: 呑噬 effects have been increased. '5. Ryoumenbotoke' 怒目: When Ryoumenbotoke's wind god attacks, the enemy's attack is lowered by 18%. When the lightning god attacks, the enemy's defence is lowered by 18%. :Developer's thoughts: Passive debuff skill has been adjusted to lower attack. '6. Yuki Onna' 吹雪: Level 3 effect (originally 'Freezing chance increased to 10% accuracy') has been changed to 'For 2 turns, there is an 8% (+effect accuracy) chance of reducing the target's speed by 10)' and the level 5 effect (originally 'Freezing chance increased to 12% accuracy') has been changed to 'Chance of reducing speed increased to 16% (+effect accuracy)'. :Developer's thoughts: Due to many complaints received of battles with Yuki Onna being an unpleasant experience, Yuki Onna's skills will be carefully adjusted in order to provide a well-balanced experience. '7. Ame Onna' 空の涙: For every 1 enemy, Ame Onna has a 100% (+effect accuracy) chance of reducing speed by 20 for 2 turns, erasing 2 buffs. Furthermore, for every 1 ally, up to 4 debuffs can be erased. There is a 67% chance of erasing each debuff. :Developer's thoughts: Ame Onna is currently the shikigami with highest debuff erasing capability. Skills have been carefully adjusted for balance. After adjustments have been implemented Ame Onna's debuff erasing chance will be lowered, in exchange for the number of debuffs being increased. '8. Jorougumo' 心噛み髄食い: Jorougumo summons a nest of spiders to attack all enemies. Deals 127% of attack damage. Against targets with lower speed than Jorougumo, there is a 20% (+effect accuracy) chance of stunning. For every 5 point gap in speed the chance of stunning goes up by 1% (originally 0.5%). Against targets with higher speed than Jorougumo, 25% extra damage is applied. For every 10 point gpa in speed the damage increases by 2.5% (originally 1.25%). :Developer's thoughts: Point gap in speed has been adjusted. The speed gap effect has been clarified in the skill description. '9. Kijo Momiji' 亡者の舞: When an enemy possessed by Momiji's paper dolls are defeated, all dolls explode. For every 1 doll, the surrounding enemies receive 60% of Kijo Momoji's attack as damage. :Developer's thoughts: Kijo Momiji's attack pattern relies on defeating enemies to explode the paper dolls, so adjustments have been made to make the returns appropriate for the difficulty. '10. Doujo' 命のきらめき: Doujo sacrifices 20% of her current HP to restore other allies by 20% of Doujo's max HP. When Doujo's HP is under 30%, the healing effect also applies to herself. After Awakening, a 20% resistance effect will also be applied to all allies. :Developer's thoughts: There was feedback received of Doujo's potential as a healer being too low due to recovery amount and survival abilities. Because of this Doujo's heal amount has been increased and made to apply to hersel fat low HP. 'Mitama Adjustment Announcement' '1. Jizou no Zou, Sou, Kagamihime, Gyokuju, Hangonkou:' The 4-set effect of the above Soul (type that activates upon receiving damage) has had their activation rate reduced by 60% against taunting enemies. The effect explanation of the above Soul will also be adjusted. R-rarity Bakedanuki, Heiyou, N-rarity Amanojaku Aka's skill effects and the Soul Setsuyuukon, Mouryou no Hako, Makuragaeshi, Shourei, Miyou, Hangonkou's 4-set effect will also be adjusted to receive effect accuracy boosts. |-|09/06 = 'Update Content' '1. Story Unlocked' Story Chapter 22 'Orochi's Plan' has been unlocked. Must clear chapter 21 and be level 42 to unlock it. Once chapter 22 is cleared the corresponding exploration dungeon will be unlocked. '2. Kamaitachi Special Skin 'Warabe no Itachi' Puzzle Event' Event period: 6/9-6/29 Complete the quests during the event to receive a random reward and puzzle piece. Collect all the puzzle pieces to receive Kamaitachi's special skin, 'Warabe no Itachi'. '3. New Missions' Transferring Fortune: Defeat chapter 2 exploration dungeon boss 'Zashiki Warashi' on normal mode. Reward: Zashiki Warashi x1 Poison Bug Explosion: Defeat chapter 6 exploration dungeon boss 'Kodokushi' on normal mode. Reward: Hotarugusa x1 Gifts from the Sky: Defeat chapter 9 exploration dungeon boss 'Moubaa' on normal mode. Reward: Kuro Mujou x1 :Note: Players who have already cleared these dungeons will need to clear them once more to receive the rewards. '4. Hunting Battle Rank 5 Demon King Unlocked' The rank 5 hunting battle demon king has been unlocked. Defeating the demon king will award fabulous rewards. '5. Onmyou Guild Announcement Feature' Whenever a player logs in the Onmyou Guild announcement will be displayed on the main screen and Onmyou Guild chat. '6. Guild Leader Change Function' If the Onmyou Guild leader doesn't log in for 7 days, the dismissal feature will be unlocked at 0:00 on the 8th day, and the 'Dismiss' button will be displayed for the next 24 hours. If a guild member presses the 'Dismiss' button, they can apply to be the new leader. (The first member to press 'Dismiss' and vice-leaders will become new leader candidates, and after 24 hours, the system will choose a new leader from the candidates.) '7. New Pack on Sale' 'New User Support Pack' is now on sale. Sales period: 6/9- Pack contents: Instant - Coins x50000, Blue Daruma x3 Daily for 7 days - Experience 50% (24 hours), Mysterious Amulet x1, Stamina x5, Rank 3 Barrier Card x1 '8. Endless Strange Dungeon Unlocked' All strange dungeons until now return without a time limit. Previous clear progression is carried through. '9. New Strange Dungeon 'Continuously Waiting Ame Onna' Unlocked' A new strange dungeon has been unlocked. Clear floors 8, o, 10 for a Mysterious Amulet, Black Daruma, and Ame Onna special skin 'New Camelias on a Rainy Day' '10. Dungeon Clear Recording Function' A dungeon clear recording function has been added to some dungeons. After clearing a dungeon, if you save your recording, other players can view it. '11. Invite Function' A friend invite function has been added. Players who invite their friends through the function can receive fabulous rewards. 'Optimisation' 1. Sakura no Sei's awakening model has been optimised. 2. Seimei's skill 'Kotodama - Bind' display error in fish background has been fixed. 3. Yuki Onna skill explanation mistake fixed. 4. Shikigami selection at start of battle has been optimised. 5. Kaguyahime's skill activation screen change has been optimised. 6. Minor text changes.